Forgotten Serenade
by twilightribbon
Summary: AU. In which a horrid past surfaces; only to add more damage to the already broken bond between two best friends. You can be blind. Even with sight. -Mentions of Rape, Violence. Implied and eventually will be RoxasxSora; Mild RoxasxNaminé -Suspended-
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Serenade

Rating: NC-17

Summary: AU. In which a horrid past surfaces; only to add more damage to the already broken bond between two best friends. You can be blind. Even with sight.

--Mentions of Rape, Violence.

Main Pairing: Implied and eventually will be RoxasxSora; Mild RoxasxNaminé;

A/N: I got this idea and it wouldn't stay out of my head. I have a feeling that this is going to be a good one like _Of Fruits And Promises_. To get you started off, here's a little something: Roxas and Sora are both 18 in the present but younger in the past. I'll leave that for you. You can decide how old they are. They were together in the past but now they aren't. Pay attention to the excerpts. That's the story behind the story. See if you can understand. Can you tell who's _really_ blind, in a metaphorically way of speaking?

By the way, I like Armani sunglasses. You'll see why, later on.

--_M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter One

* * *

"_Roxas! Isn't this seashell pretty?" Sora triumphantly shoved the sparkling blue seashell in front of his best friends face. They were on the beach of an island not so far from the main isle, their home. It was their getaway, when they wanted to be alone yet be together at the same time. _

_Roxas was lost in his thoughts but stopped Sora's waving hand. "Sorry," he smiled and studied the seashell. "You're right. It is pretty. It reminds me of your eyes." _

_Sora blushed at the contact and at Roxas' words. "S-Shut up," he stuttered. "My eyes are just a plain blue. Like yours." _

_Roxas pulled Sora close. "They're beautiful. Every time I close my eyes, I see yours." Sora hugged Roxas. Something was up. _

_"Roxas," he began. "What were you thing about?" Roxas gazed into Sora's eyes. "I was thinking of how we'll always be together and how I always want to see those beautiful blue eyes." And then their lips touched. Sora dropped the seashell, instantly responding to Roxas' actions. As the sun set, it laid there in the sand, forgotten. For now._

xXx

Roxas Strife stared at the sparkling blue seashell on his desk. It served as a paperweight, but it held so many memories. Memories that he promised to forget. That seashell wasn't helping. But he would never part with it. The 18 year old prodigy ran a hand through his blonde hair that was arranged in shaggy spikes. He was determined to look young if he was going to work with old, ugly and boring adults. They could try and torture him with responsibilities of work all they want, but at least he looked better than all of them put together.

Speaking of work, Roxas now gave his attention to a pile of paperwork, sitting on his desk. He just got back from his vacation and what was this? His 'welcome back' present, his cheerful secretary, Olette Anzai, had oh so nicely put it. Damn it all. This was just payback because he scared her and made her drop her ice cream when she was on a lunch break!

No. No more excuses. He was now in charge of Twilight Technology. He was filthy rich and owned almost all of Twilight Town and other places. The business became his responsibility when his brother joined the military. Someone had to make their father happy. It was just the fact that he had to do it that sucked. Roxas leaned back into his armchair. Cloud. The moment he had turned 16, he enrolled into ShinRa, turning his back on the family that tried to control him. He only kept in touch with Roxas, occasionally visiting him. Roxas smiled, fingering the framed picture of him and Cloud. Quiet yet aggressive. He held no bitter feelings. The military was perfect for Cloud. Besides, Roxas trusted Cloud's best friend, Zack, to watch over him.

His gaze wandered over to the seashell again and Roxas felt his throat tighten again.

"_Roxas! Isn't this seashell pretty?"_

He was remembering again. Roxas shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of those painful memories. He shoved the seashell into the bottom drawer of his desk. That part of his life was over now.

And it would stay that way.

xXx

"_Mom? Where are we going?" Sora asked, as he watched his mother throw his clothes in a duffel bag. _

_"Sora, honey," his mother began, panic clear in her voice. "We're leaving. We have to go." She handed him the duffel bag. He stared at it. Not understanding. "What about Dad? What about Roxas?" He rubbed the now healing bruise on his cheek. "Wont Dad get angry? I don't want to leave Roxas. I still need to apologize…" _

_His mother had finished packing her bag. "We have no choice, Sora," she said as she grabbed her son's hand. "We have to get out of here." She hauled Sora down the stairs despite his protests. She had to get out of this…hell hole. But she realized that the devil she married was already in the living room. Expecting them. _

_"Going somewhere…?" Sora's father slurred, drinking the rest of his cheap beer. Sora hid behind his mother as they backed up. She tensed. "We weren't leaving." The drunken man sauntered lazily over to them. "Those bags I see?" _

_A reply came instantly. "Sora has a sleepover to go to. I was driving him there." At those words, the man snapped. "How dare you lie to me?!" He shoved his wife into the wall and watched as she fell down clutching her head in pain. The so called father slammed his empty beer bottle into the wall and knelt in front of Sora's frozen body. Sora's eyes widened in fear but he couldn't move. It was impossible. He couldn't suppress a shudder as he felt his father's calloused fingers caress his face. "You would leave me Sora?" Sora shook his head as his father's hand drifted lower. Oh Gods…He was doing it again._

_ "That's right. Because you're my little whore. I'm not even done with you. You can be so addicting at times…" Sora whimpered and closed his eyes, imagining Roxas. He felt hands grip his face roughly "Look at me!" Sora immediately opened his eyes. He had never seen his father so angry. "You were thinking about him again! Weren't you?!". Sora shook his head, but his father went on. "I've seen how that stupid rich boy looks at you! You don't deserve him! You're worthless and tainted! You're a whore! But you keep seeing him!" _

_Sora watched as his father raised his arm, broken bear bottle in hand. "Well how about you see nothing at all?!" Sora's mother head snapped up but she was to late to reach son. "SORA!!" Was all that was heard as white hot pain flared up in Sora's eyes and he succumbed to darkness instantly, the scent of blood following him._

xXx

Sora Hikari sat quietly on the wide bed in his large room, the sun's bright rays coming through the windows and reflecting off of Sora's blue tinted Armani sunglasses. They hid his disgusting eyes from the world. But he could still hear. Hear the whispers of disgust and hatred. If was blind, why couldn't he be deaf also? Sora gripped his hands tightly, reveling in the feeling of the cool feeling of his silver rings on his fingers. He didn't want to remember. The birds were chirping again. It was a beautiful day, he could feel the sun's warmth. Slowly, Sora got up and began walking across the huge room. Walking without a cane wasn't a problem for him. He could feel the room. Sense everything in it and around him. And without a trip or stumble, Sora made his way over to the grand piano in the room. He ran a hand over the smooth, ivory surface at sat down on the plush, leather seat that came with it.

His hands ghosted over the keys, barely making a sound but he could still hear it. He sighed. His hands were all he had left. No, that wasn't true. It was his music. Music was all he had left in this world of darkness. Sora was a skilled pianist and a gifted singer. The best in Radiant Garden. He was known as Shiro Amano to the world. It's a miracle how his hands weren't cramped. He had played nearly around the world now and he was only 18. He was amazingly rich and he was only 18. As if that mattered. Sora Hikari was dead to the world.

Sora listened tentatively as his right index finger pressed down on a key. A mild note was released. It was bitter. It needed company. His left ring finger pressed down on a key at the far left of the piano. Much better. It was coming to him now. A new song. A new message. Sora's songs always evoked emotions from within. He was still waiting for someone to see the horrible pain behind the music. But then again, when he had he ever crossed paths with someone who cared, who were that observant?

"_Every time I close my eyes, I see yours."_

Sora's breath caught in his throat. _Him. _He cared. He loved him. Sora smiled sadly. He also thought he was dead. Sora had heard of Roxas Strife's exploits around the world. Twilight Technology soon became a necessity to human life. It was like it _provided_ human life. They extended peoples lives, destroyed diseases, made technology for a wide range of businesses. It was all good. They were changing the world. Soon Roxas would be changed. He chuckled darkly.

Naminé Belacqua, a artist and a singer he met during one of his tours. She only knew him as Shiro Amano but they became friends even though he didn't like her much. Sora thought she had a complex. By the way she talked and acted, he learned that she had a problem with unorganized things and had this weird infatuation with the color white. Everything she had was white. Her whole house was white. When Naminé told him this, Sora burst out laughing from the inside. Roxas absolutely hated the color white.

"_Too much white can make a man go insane! It can turn a serial killer into a saint, a demon into an angel! When we get married everything is gonna be blue!"_

Sora smiled bitterly as he remembered his best friend's words. That was when everything was so simple. But now. Everything was in chaos. Naminé had only recently told him of her suspicions of Roxas proposing to her soon. Life was cruel. Sora wanted so badly to call Roxas. He wanted to tell him that everything was alright, that he was alive. His hands fell against the piano's keys, a horrible sound erupting as tears fell from Sora pale and lifeless eyes. He took off his expensive sunglasses and wiped his eyes. Crying helps nothing. He promised. Promised to never interfere with Roxas' life again. He would never bring pain to him. If Naminé made him happy, then…Roxas was happy. Sora was dead remember? Who cared what he thought.

Sora shook his head. He needed to pull himself together and stop dwelling on the past. It was over now. Sora let his hand drift over the piano's keys, eliciting soft melodic tones. This was becoming a good piece. He had to think of lyrics for it. It would be perfect for his performance he had this evening. He paused as felt his cell phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He sighed and pulled it out. He knew who it was even without the blessed gift of sight.

"Hello?" Sora answered wearily.

"_Hey Sora. It's me!"_ No shit, Naminé. I didn't give the Easter bunny my number, Sora thought angrily.

"It's good to hear from you, Naminé." It was time to put up the act again. "What's up?"

He heard Naminé hesitate and grimaced. She wanted something.

"_Um...You know how you have that performance tonight? I was wondering if you could get me tickets. I want to surprise Roxas. He's been tense lately." _Maybe it was the overdose off ass kissing you gave him pining for a big diamond ring, Sora said to himself.

But it was for Roxas. Anything for Roxas. He had to be happy not tense. Sora gave in. "Not a problem Naminé. All you need to do is be at the theatre at the correct time and tickets will be held for you. Just give them your name."

Naminé squealed on the phone. _"I knew I could count on you Sora!"_ Sora immediately said goodbye to her quickly hanging up. A person could on take so much. "What would she do if I didn't pick up?" Sora asked no one in particular, his question echoing in the room in a clear voice.

Sora got up from the piano, his newly created piece now finished. He strode out of his rooms door, shutting it softly behind him.

It was time to get ready.

xXx

_Roxas was sitting on a swing when at the local playground when he saw Sora limp over to him. _

_"Sora!" Roxas panicked as he ran to Sora's side, holding him close. He ran a ran lightly over the bruises that riddled his friends face. Sora shivered and leaned into his friends embrace. "Nothing happened. BlitzBall got a little rough. That's all." _

_Roxas nodded and showered Sora's face with kisses, not noticing how the boy winced at his touch and kiss. "Please be more careful Sora. I couldn't bear to lose you." _

_Sora simply nodded and pulled away. "Lets go play tag Roxas! I bet Kairi and Riku will wanna play!" Roxas nodded, smiling and ran off searching for their friends, failing to notice the dark red stain in the back of Sora's pants. Sora watched Roxas went out of sight before bent over coughing up blood._

xXx

Roxas watched as his paperwork fell scattered across the office. Fuck paperwork. He was going out early to grab a drink with Hayner. Roxas groaned as his office phone rang. The thought of getting drunk never looked so good right now. He pressed he button and Olette's voice filled the room.

"_Roxas, your girlfriend called wanting to speak to you. Put her through?"_

Roxas groaned again. He did not need this right now! "Tell her I'm busy, Olette." Roxas stated. He was about to end the call when she interrupted.

"_She says it's a really important emergency."_

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. "Is she dying?"

_"No."_

"Was she mugged?"

"No."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No."

"Is she cheating on me with you?"

He heard a sharp intake of breathe on the other and decided that saying that may have been the biggest mistake he has ever made in his life up until now. _"I'm putting her on the line now, Mr. Strife,"_ Olette politely answered. Dear Gods he was dead. He knew she was going to get him back. "Olette! Don't do this –"

_Click._

"_Roxas, sweetheart! It's Naminé! I have a surprise for you!"_

"Hurry up and surprise me then," Roxas said in a bored voice. "I have to take a shit and I don't like holding things in longer than necessary." Naminé ignored his tone unfortunately and went on.

"_I'm taking us out tonight! I know you've been stressed out recently – _No thanks to you, Roxas added silently. _– so I got us tickets for dinner and show at Radiant Garden Theatre!"_

Roxas rolled his eyes. "We live in Twilight Town," he said on a low tone. "What the hell made you think I would want to eat all the way out at some cheesy theatre with lame entertainment? If I want foreign food with a show, I'll order Wutainese and see if they can deliver under five minutes, got it?"

He heard Naminé giggle. What the hell was so fun- _"Shiro Amano is performing."_

"I'll pick you up at seven. Bye."

xXx

"_D-Dad! S-Stop!" Sora yelled as he tried to get away from his father. _

_The room smelled like cheap beer and cigarettes. As always the older man was drunk and was now tearing his son's clothes off. "Quiet now Sora. You know you want it." _

_Sora shook his head furiously, tears flying everywhere. "I don't want it! I don't want it!" He received a hard slap across the face. _

_"Shut the hell up! Now!" Pants and underwear were ripped off. Sora cried out in pain as his father gripped his member harshly and turned him around on the old bed. _

_He screamed Roxas' name in pain as his father thrust into him violently._

xXx

Sora splashed cold water onto his face. He turned the tap off and grabbed the hand towel to wipe his face. It was like this all the time. Right before every damn performance those wretched memories came back. His world was completely dark yet he can still see that man. An endless nightmare. But he had come to terms with it. He deserved it. He was nothing. Nothing but trash this world recycles for everyone use, as his father put it.

Sora heard the voice everywhere. Even though he was dead, he was alive. Sora was famous and rich yet absolutely hated himself. Hated this disgusting, tainted, used person he was that people praised. He was a monster. A disgusting monster, yet no one could see it. No one could the pain. So many times had thoughts of suicide crossed the pianist's mind. But he refrained from it. Someone like him didn't deserve death. He was a walking sin, damned to walk an eternity in darkness.

And he accepted it. Until he crossed a street at the wrong time and, as they say, the rest is history.

Sora placed the Armani sunglasses back on and walked out of the private bathroom. He sighed as loud noises and conversations greeted his sensitive ears from every direction. He was still in Radiant Garden's theatre. His performance was tonight. Sora hated loud places. Hopefully when he walked out on stage the idiots would shut up.

Sora made his way backstage without any problems. He heard a voice call out to him instantly recognizing Leon, his manager. He could feel Leon coming towards him, walking stern and confident, guard always up. He always seemed to loosen up around Sora.

"You'll be going on stage in five minutes. Nervous?"

Sora smirked. "Leon. I'm blind. Its impossible for me to get stage fright so what is there for me to be nervous of?"

"You could walk out in your underwear."

At that, Sora snorted. "Oh please. I dress myself."

"See? That's what I'm afraid of."

Sora turned hearing an unknown voice.

"Shiro Amano to the stage, please. Everything is ready."

Sora nodded. "See you later Leon," he said as he headed for the stage.

Apparently, Leon wasn't done yet. "Sure you don't want to change your clothes?"

"Very funny."

The curtains opened and the applause began.

* * *

I know _I'm_ nervous.

Tell me what you think.

-- _M_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad some of you liked the story. I fixed all the typos in Chapter One. Believe me, I was angry.

I'm really sorry! I thought I fixed everything. I was pissed off when I read it on my psp.

Ok so anyway. To answer your reviews:

Roxas does not know that Shiro is Sora. He just likes the music and feels that he can relate to it. To be honest, he doesn't even know that Sora/Shiro is blind. Amazing.

I guess none of you recognized the name Shiro Amano, eh? Funny.

I'm trying to make chapters longer but I don't want to put the whole damn story down. It's hard to tell because Microsoft Word is being a lamer.

Sorry for babbling. I'm kinda angry about the typos. Yeah, it's a thing with me. You, as a reader, shouldn't have to put up with that. Again, I'm sorry. I'll do better.

If there are typos, don't you dare say anything. I read my stories on my psp right after I upload. Let me find the typos and throw a hissy fit and blame myself. XD

And I won't do a big block of text for the scenes of the past since you don't like it. I removed it from Chapter One.

-- Hunting down typos --

Thanks for reading.

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Two

* * *

_He was sitting on the curb when Roxas found him, putting on fresh new bandages. Sora turned to see Roxas behind him. "Oh hey. I thought you were hanging out with Hayner," Sora said nonchalantly avoiding Roxas' gaze. Roxas sat beside him._

"_What happened?"_

_Sora smiled and shrugged. "I fell down when I was playing with Wakka." Roxas didn't believe that sentence one bit. Wakka was in Spira visiting his family. Roxas shook his head as he lightly touched Sora's bruises. They were new of course. Ugly blotches of purple and blue on the tanned skin._

"_Sora," Roxas said as he looked up. "You look like you got into a fight. What really going on? Wakka is visiting his family back in Spira."_

_Sora cursed the Gods inside his head. Roxas knew everything. He had to lie. He had to lie fast and lie good. " I fell out of the tree house at our island."_

_A flash of concern flashed through Roxas' eyes and he pulled Sora into his arms. "You're never going out there alone again."_

_Sora nodded, ignoring pain he felt as Roxas hugged him. He should have taken more pain killers. As they pulled away only to kiss, Sora saw his father a few feet away, glaring at him while drinking._

_Sora tensed immediately. He had to get Roxas out of here. Standing up, Sora pulled Roxas along with him, heading anywhere away from his father._

"_S-Sora! What are you doing?" Roxas asked, trying to keep up. _

Sora turned and smiled and Roxas missed the pain and fear that was haunting him.

"_Let's go get some ice cream!"_

xXx

Roxas adjusted his tie for the millionth time that night. He swore that the grey silk tie didn't go well with the black designer suit that was adorned with thin grey stripes. Naminé said that she wanted him to wear white and he replied saying that people in hell want cold water. He simply settled with this outfit. The day he wore white would be the day he broke up with Naminé. And at the rate she was going, it was going to happen soon.

So here they were in a line, waiting to get their tickets. Roxas looked around him. Wealthy people and business partners alike from around the world were here. Shiro Amano was taking the world by storm it appeared. They arrived at the ticket booth.

"Shiro Amano has two tickets for Belacqua?" That caught Roxas' attention. Naminé knew Shiro Amano, personally? He knew she was famous but this was icing on the cake. Maybe he could get her to see him after the show. With him to accompany her, of course.

The female attendant smiled and nodded. "Of course Miss Belacqua," she said as she handed the expensive tickets over to Naminé. "You're very lucky. The show is almost sold out!"

Naminé put the tickets in her purse. "Well Shiro is my best friend! How could he say no to me?" By saying no to you like I do? Roxas thought. If he ever met the pianist, he was going to have to show him how to say 'No' to Naminé.

Everyday he wondered why he went out with Naminé. Maybe it was because it was what his family had wanted? Cloud was already disappointed when he heard they were still going out. He broke away from his family's clutches a long time ago. It was okay to take over the family business but go out with a girl just because of a business deal? Hilarious. He'll never forget the day Cloud told their parents he was gay. Roxas just thought Cloud was messing with their heads for the hell of it. That thought flew out the window when Cloud purposely let their parents catch him and Zack in a heated make out session on the living room couch. The next day, the couch was burned. Roxas had heard Zack fall to the floor laughing hard in the background when he called Cloud to tell him the news. Both Cloud and Zack had told him repeatedly to break things off with Naminé. He wasn't happy and they knew it.

"_I just don't see what's the problem here," Zack said as he sat down, stretching and placing his boots on top of Roxas desk. Cloud sat in the armchair in front of the desk. Cloud had visited because he didn't have anything to do at ShinRa. Zack just tagged along. _

"_If your bisexual, big whoop. Who says you still have to go out with a girl?" Cloud silently agreed as he and Zack waited for an answer._

_Roxas shrugged, running a finger lightly against the hard ridges of the blue seashell on his desk. "I guess I just want my family to be happy."_

"_You're not happy," Cloud stated dryly. "You're lonely."_

_Roxas looked up at his older brother. "I know. But I'm getting by. I don't know what I need in life but I'll figure it out eventually."_

_Zack snorted. "What you need is for someone to stick something in you instead of you doing a half assed job of sticking something in Naminé. She can't actually be satisfied with you in the bed room."_

_Roxas' face turned red as he balled up a sheet of paper and hurled it at Zack's head. "It is not a half assed job! I please her just fine! It's me who fakes it…"_

_Zack deflected the paper ball and started laughing. " You fake it?! Gods! I have never heard of a dude faking it!" He was struggling with talking between fits of laughter. "Cloud do you hear this?!"_

_Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous. You need to find someone new. You're going to really hurt her feelings when she finds out you've been faking your own pleasure."_

_Zack started laughing again. "The kid is hurting _my _feelings!"_

_Roxas scowled and watched in awe as Cloud got up from his seat and kicked Zack's chair knocking him out of his seat._

_Zack groaned in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" _

Cloud sat back down, letting Roxas high five him. "You were laughing at my little brother."

"_But it was funny!" Zack exclaimed as fixed the chair and sat down again._

"_Fine then. If it was so funny, let's see if you'll laugh when I'm faking tonight."_

_This time, it was Roxas who burst out laughing._

Roxas was torn away from his thoughts as he sat down in the velvet seats of the theatre. He rolled is eyes as Naminé plopped down beside him all giddy. She was acting like she got new shoes. As people were getting to their assigned seats, the show not starting for another 5 minutes, Roxas turned to Naminé. "We are still getting dinner after this right?"

She nodded. "Of course but I thought we could go backstage and invite him." She looked down at her hands. "He's been on the edge lately with all of his shows. We haven't been able to talk much."

Roxas studied her for a moment trying to his happiness, then took her hand in his. "Okay then. I'm sure he'll agree. He isn't the one paying now, is he?"

"Nope. You are."

Roxas was about to snap at her angrily when the curtains suddenly opened and audience started clapping. He tore his gaze away from her to stare at the musical phenomenon now walking across the stage towards the grand piano.

Shiro Amano wore a loose, light blue silk dress shirt that shimmered in the stage lights. Roxas couldn't help but notice how good the black pants clung to his legs. There was a blue dragon design on it, wrapping around his right leg and across his waist. His brown spiky hair that framed his face reminded him of someone as the blue and white stage lights reflected off of Shiro's blue tinted expensive looking sunglasses when he sat down in front of the piano. This puzzled Roxas. Why was he wearing sunglasses inside? How could he see much less perform?

The speakers that were on the theatres walls came on suddenly as lights dimmed. "Ladies and gentlemen, Shiro Amano."

The first key was played and everyone, including Roxas, closed their eyes and let the music sweep them away.

_Silently, oh silently,_

_I craved to be in your embrace._

_You captured my heart,_

_Without a care_

Shiro hands roamed over the keys, and the pace of the music slowed and his voice became softer.

_So I stand here,_

_Wishing your presence was near._

_But you've forgotten right?_

_Forgotten that I cared._

_Silently, oh silently,_

_I watch you walk away_

Roxas felt the meaning behind his words. Maybe it was just him, but he felt it. Shiro had lost someone close to him.

_No one could see,_

_All the lies and hurt in me._

_Silently, oh silently,_

_You watched me fall._

_Did you feel my pain,_

_At all?_

The music that filled the theatre became deeper but at a slow pace. Roxas faintly heard a few people crying, blowing their noses in tissues. Even a few tears escaped Naminé's eyes. So much emotion was in the music and it filled peoples hearts to no end, stirring something within. Shiro's clear emotionless voice that never wavered as the song progressed, simply added to that effect.

_Love, sweet love,_

_But a fleeting melody._

_It hides what's real._

_Adding to the pain,_

_That you already feel,_

_Silently…Oh silently…_

The notes became softer now, and Roxas tried to wipe his eyes in an inconspicuous manner.

_That feeling when you left,_

_Pain, it was called,_

_Yet it filled the rift._

_Silently, oh silently…_

_Burning in my heart,_

_Pain._

_Burn all my love away._

Shiro's pace slowed, his fingers lightly hitting a few high keys. The song was ending.

_Pain…_

_Silently, Oh silently…_

_Take my life away,_

_All away…_

The music ended as Shiro stood and the lights came back on gently. The audience wiped their tears and clapped vigorously and Shiro bowed, accepting the roses that were thrown onto the piano. Roxas clapped lightly, wincing as Naminé screamed Shiro's name.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" Naminé exclaimed as she and Roxas walked out of the exit. "Its amazing. He's a composer, singer, songwriter, everything!" They bypassed the crowd, heading backstage. "His dressing room should be around here…"

They came across a long corridor with only one room at the end. Weird. As Roxas and Naminé came closer, they could see that the door had a silver plaque hanging on it that read, 'Shiro Amano'.

As Naminé took hold of the doorknob, Roxas held in his breath.

xXx

_Sora flinched at Roxas' touch for the tenth time today and Roxas was tired of it. They were at Roxas' room, sitting on his bed. "What the hell is your problem Sora?!" Sora backed away slowly. "You're acting like I'm poison! I'm your boyfriend! I'm entitled to touching and kissing you remember?" _

_Sora looked down at his bruised wrists. "I-Im sorry Roxas! You know I love you! I didn't mean to do it!" Gods, if only he could tell him. No, Sora told himself. Roxas would hate him even more. He was used, tainted._

_Roxas snorted. "Really? You've been doing it for sometime now!" He got up and walked over to the window. "You don't tell me anything anymore, we hardly kiss," He trailed off and sighed. "I think we need to spend some time away from each other. Figure if we really are supposed to be together."_

_Sora froze at his words and looked up with watery eyes. "P-please don't say that Roxas! I love you!" Sora ran over to him, hugging him from behind._

_Roxas sighed. It couldn't be helped. "Let go. We need to break up."_

"_Don't do this! You're all I have!"_

"_Sora let go!"_

"_Please!"_

"_I said let go!" Roxas pried Sora off him and pushed him to the floor. Sora cried out in pain as his lower back side hit the floor. He could feel the gash from his father's broken beer bottle reopen, blood seeping out. Roxas stared at his hands and then at Sora. "S-Sora…"_

_Sora stood up pain, needing to bend over almost because of his wound. "I'll let go…" He managed to choke out. With a broken cry, Sora ran out of the room. Roxas didn't go after him but looked at the floor in shame. He saw a dark red puddle and knelt down in front of it to examine it more closely._

"_Blood?"_

xXx

Sitting on his leather sofa, Sora heard the door of his dressing room open, and judging by the sound of the footsteps, it was a male and female. He could smell the faint scent of sea salt ice cream. Roxas used to smell exactly like that. Amazing how that scent remind him of how much hurt to remember. An over cheerful voice broke his reverie.

"Shiro! You were great tonight!"

Sora wanted to cry. How the hell did she get all the way back here? What was the point of hiring security if they didn't do their job?! He gave them a specific orders to keep any cheerful looking blonde girl from getting back stage. They were _so_ getting fired tomorrow.

"Thank you, Naminé," Sora said politely. "What brings you all the way back here? I'm not any encores tonight."

Naminé laughed. "I just came to invite you to dinner with me and my boyfriend. He's a big fan."

Roxas. Roxas Strife was standing in this dressing room, in front of him and was a fan of his. Sora sighed inwardly. After countless efforts of trying to stay away from Roxas, here he was. It looks like he had go along with this cruel joke the gods had played on him. He had to remember that he was no longer Sora. He was Shiro Amano.

"Ah, so this is the great Roxas Strife I've heard so much about. I'm a fan of yours also." Sora stood and held out his hand trying to suppress the shiver he felt when a strong hand grasped his own. Gods, he even felt the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you and an even greater honor to be admired by you."

"Same here," a deep but soft voice replied. Sora heard it waver slightly. Was Roxas…Nervous?

"Naminé, I'd like to accept your offer on dinner. Forgive me, but I haven't had breakfast so I'm starved."

"Great!" Naminé replied as the left the room. "Roxas is treating."

Walking beside him, Sora's hand accidentally brushed against Roxas', cutting him off in the middle of an angry comment towards Naminé. Sora heard Roxas mumble 'whatever' and that was that. He guessed that Roxas felt it too. The moment their hands touched that second time, a spark of familiarity coursed through them. Sora was in for it now.

* * *

Wow. Not much to say on this, except that its 3 in the morning. Lovely.

There should be no friggin typos in this! I proof read it a million times!

My eyes hurt! XD If there are typos, let me find it!

I didn't want to use a known song because there's no creativity in that.

So that song in this chapter? Yup, I made it.

I know it wasn't much but, did you like it?

Did you even like this chapter?

Review please.

Now I can get some sleep.

By the way. There will be slow updating in the future. Internet connection is seriously acting up.

--_M_


	3. Chapter 3

Damn it all. There was a ONE typo last chapter. Cripes. I fixed it.

Did you know someone messaged me and flamed me for abusing Kingdom Hearts characters? They said I didn't know what I was doing and that I'm a bad writer.

They read both chapters. If you don't like it, why would you read BOTH chapters?

Anyway guys, thanks for reading this.

It makes me happy. I thought you should know.

Hah.

Oh, I'm sorry its been so long since I updated. I had no internet. My dad's modem was outdated and it finally croaked.

So my mom brought a new one. She rocks, I know.

So enjoy this extra long chapter by Microsoft Word standards.

I got my internet back. You guys got a new, long, drama filled chapter.

Everyone's happy.

Don't kill me if there are typos.

I'm only human. With super powers.

Oh yeah. I rock.

Ok enough blabbering.

Start reading.

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Three

* * *

"_Mom, is this okay?" Sora asked his mother as she cleaned his cuts in the bathroom. She looked up at her son and smiled sadly._

"_J-Just do what your father says and he'll let you out of the room quicker." She opened up another band aid._

_Sora watched her closely, then he reached out, wiping her eyes with his hand. "Don't cry mom. I can take it. As long as he doesn't hurt you anymore, I'll survive."_

_His mother pulled him towards her, embracing him tightly. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this." She raked her fingers through Sora's hair, kissing his forehead. "I love you no matter what. Remember that." _

_Sora nodded and smiled brightly. "I love you too, mom!" He tried to say something more but the bathroom door burst open and Sora was yanked from his mother's arms._

"_Enough of this little reunion," Sora's father said holding Sora up by the collar of his shirt. "It's playtime."_

_Sora watched his mother stand up, determined to take him back, but he shook his head. He didn't want to see her get hurt again._

"_It's okay, mom," Sora said as he walked into his fathers bedroom. He gave her an assuring smile but his mother could see the sorrow in his eyes as the bedroom door slammed shut._

_She had to do something._

xXx

"…Shiro?"

Sora turned his head in the direction of Naminé's voice. He had dozed off again. Naminé had picked a five star restaurant right across the theatre. She had described it quiet and spacey. With the hushed voices of the other diners and the smell of scented candles around him, it was only natural he fell asleep. "I'm sorry Naminé." Sora smiled apologetically. "What did you say?"

He heard her huff in annoyance. "The waitress is here. What are you going to order?"

Sora adjusted his sunglasses. "Chicken hibachi, gyoza, and plum wine by glass, please." The waitress mumbled okay as she wrote it down. He heard Naminé order sunomono and a kani salad. A little too rich for his tastes. Sora then laughed when he heard Roxas order shrimp tempura and yakitori. It was his favorite. Roxas ordered it every time they used to go out…

"I'm going to the ladies room to freshen up a bit," Naminé said, breaking his thoughts. "Excuse me." A flowery scent washed over Sora as she passed him. Then, she was gone. Silence at last, Sora thought, as he played with the corner of his napkin.

"What was so funny?" Roxas asked suddenly.

Sora tensed then shrugged. "A…Friend of mine liked to order the exact same thing as you."

"Really? Were you two close?"

"_I love you too, Sora."_

The candle lights caught on Sora's sunglasses as he shifted to face Roxas. He smiled sadly, letting out a soft sigh. "Yeah, we were close."

Naminé came back just then, along with their waitress and their food, ending the conversation to which Sora was grateful for. He didn't need Roxas snooping around for details. He couldn't let him find out who he really was. The pain would be unbearable for both of them. Just like last time.

Naminé voiced her delight after a few moments of eating. "The white fish is amazing. So is the crab meat in the salad too. Fresh!"

Sora nodded, dipping a piece of chicken in a special sauce. "It should. It is mock crab meat after all." He heard Naminé choke on her food and smiled inside. She never settles for anything but the real thing, Sora thought. A few minutes later he heard a few dull 'clinks' from her chopsticks hitting against the ceramic bowl as Naminé removed the crab meat from her salad.

It was Sora who choked on his food when Roxas decided to play twenty questions.

"Why are you still wearing your sunglasses Shiro? Isn't hard to see in here with them on?"

Sora grabbed his wine glass and drained the contents instantly. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He shouldn't have to. If Roxas was a fan how the hell did he not know he was blind? Roxas could sometimes be a bit slow on the uptake but damn. Luckily Naminé spoke up.

"Roxas... Shiro is blind."

There was the brief sound of the wooden skewer clattering onto Roxas' plate and then he got up, excusing himself.

Sora felt Naminé rest her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry. I thought he knew." Sora said nothing for a moment, continuing to eat his food. He felt Naminé hesitate as she said, "He headed for the restroom."

With a sigh, Sora stood. "I'll go talk to him." He patted Naminé's hand lightly then headed for the restroom, Roxas' breezy scent leading him there. He paused at the door, hearing Roxas cursing and hitting the stalls. Shaking his head and laughing lightly, Sora walked in.

xXx

_She watched as the lit match touched the alcohol on the floor, cradling Sora in her arms. The flames surrounded them and her unconscious husband. She had thrown a skillet at his head then covered Sora's eyes with towels and handkerchiefs to stop the bleeding. _

_The wooden shelf that held her china caught fire. She and her precious husband were going to die. To pay for what they had done to Sora. Their child didn't deserve this life. She decided to give her life up so Sora could live. Her husband was coming with her. An added bonus. She fingered the chain Roxas gave Sora for his birthday. _

_At least Sora had Roxas. That was enough. The heat was becoming unbearable now, smoke getting thicker. She could hear the faint sounds of sirens of fire trucks from outside. She kissed Sora's damp forehead and then gave in, the smoke and fire closing in as she closed her eyes for the final time._

_Roxas felt his heart break as he watched the flames engulf Sora's house on the television. He sat there frozen on his couch in shock. It couldn't be real. Maybe it was someone else house. Just as long as it wasn't Sora. Not after what he said the other day._

_And then, Cloud had called._

"_Get the hell out of my way!" Roxas yelled at the doctor, Cloud holding him back. "Where is he?! I need to see him!"_

_The doctor looked over his chart. "The parents are dead. With severe burns, spinal injuries and more, the boy is in critical condition. He may not have much time left."_

_Roxas broke free of Clouds hold, shoving the doctor into a wall. "Well then get in there and do something!!"_

_The doctor made a hasty retreat back to the critical care unit as Cloud led Roxas to a chair. Other people in the lobby stared at him awe and Roxas made a crude gesture at them, cursing angrily. _

_Hours had passed and Roxas buried his face in his hands, crying as Cloud rubbed his back soothingly. The doctor came back quietly, signaling for Cloud to follow him._

_Roxas watched him go, clutching his arms desperately. He needed Sora with him. He wanted to take back everything he said. He just wanted Sora next to him, smiling happily and telling him that everything would be okay._

_Cloud came back, with an unsure look in eyes. He sat down next to Roxas, staring at the tiled floor._

"_Roxas, Sora…Sora's gone."_

xXx

"I am so fucking stupid!"

Roxas punched the bathroom stall for the tenth time. "Damn damn damn!" He punched the stall again. His anger wouldn't be subsiding anytime soon. "And the worst part is, I have to go back out there and finish eating _dinner _with him!" He walked towards the mirror and stared at his reflection and jumped when he saw Shiro behind him. Only Sora managed to sneak up on him like that.

"So how long you plan on staying in here?" Shiro's clear and melodic voice rang out, clearing the tension in the air. "Your food is getting cold. Do you want me to bring it in here, or can I have it?"

Apparently Shiro had Sora's appetite too. "Look I'm sorry," Roxas began. "I know I rude, but I didn't know! Please, forgi-"

"Stop it please. I hate pity." Shiro said, cutting Roxas off. "You don't know everything so how would you know I was blind? Not many people do, mind you. Only those who are really observant."

"But I-"

"I also hate it when people apologize when they do find out."

Roxas sighed. "Okay. I just…never mind. Let's go finish eating." He expected Shiro to go first but he just stood there.

"I understand where your coming from," Shiro said as he removed his sunglasses. Roxas didn't know why he was holding his, Shiro's eyes were closed. "I don't act like I'm blind anyway. And it was rude of me to dine with these on," he said as he waved the sunglasses around. Then, he opened his eyes.

Roxas gasped in amazement. He expected nothing like this from the pianist. He's so forward. Just like Sora. "S-Shiro." His eyes were supposed to be pale, different. But they were a pure white with flecks of blue. Shiro interrupted his thoughts.

"Disgusting right? People usually leave quickly at the site, avoiding conversations with me. It isn't normal after all." He made a move to leave but Roxas grabbed his arm, pulling him towards him.

"Don't go," Roxas said abruptly and snatched his hand away from Sora as if it burned. "S-Sorry."

All to soon, Shiro placed his sunglasses over his eyes. "Don't be," he said and walked towards the door and a briefs flash of silver on his neck caught Roxas eyes. "Now let's go back to Naminé. I'm sure she's worried about you."

"Shiro," Roxas called out.

"Yes?" He turned and felt Roxas' hand lifting up his silver chain he wore. A charm that looked like a type of key dangled loosely from it. He felt Roxas staring at him, trying to push the pieces together. It was too long ago. He couldn't actually remem-

"I gave a chain exactly like this to a friend," Roxas said.

Shiro shrugged and stepped back, clutching the chain tightly. "My friend gave it to me too." He slowly regained his composure. "I'm sure they were different, though."

_Sora felt Roxas creep up behind and laughed when he his arms snake around his waist. "What's up, Roxas?" Sora said as he turned a page in his book. "I'm trying to read." An arm detached itself from his waist and lifted in front of Sora's face, a long blue box in view. "Sora cocked his head in puzzlement. "What's that?"_

_Roxas nipped his ear playfully. "Just open it. Happy birthday."_

_Sora did what he was told and mumbled a 'thank you' in amazement. The silver chain sparkled in the setting suns light. He fingered the little key charm. "Roxas…"_

"_I know I'm a bit corny when I say this but," Roxas sighed. "You have the key to my heart. Always, Sora."_

_Sora fingered the initials on the charm. "You had our initials-"_

"..engraved on the key?"

Shiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Roxas leaned on the bathroom counter. Something was going on."I asked were there any initials engraved on the key?" His eyes widened as he saw Shiro's whole body tense and go rigid. His cold voice sent chills through Roxas.

"None of your damn business."

And then he left.

Twenty minutes later Roxas walked out of the bathroom. The restaurant was nearly empty and waiters were relaxing at the bar. As he neared his table, Roxas saw that the food was gone and Naminé was the only one there, just finishing making a crane out of her napkin. It was late and she looked sleepy but she smiled any as Roxas sat next her. "Where's Shiro?" Roxas asked.

Naminé frowned. "He uh, said goodbye and just left. Is everything alright between you two?"

Roxas shrugged. He didn't want to go in it with her. "So why are you still here?"

"I'm your girlfriend idiot," Naminé said, scowling. "And it was my idea to go out for dinner. Why would I leave you? I lo-"

"Love me," Roxas said, cutting her off. "I know, I know." He stood and held his hand out. "So why don't we leave together. The stupid scented candles are getting on my nerves."

She took his hand, nodding. As Roxas took out money to pay their bill, Naminé stopped him. "Shiro already paid for us."

Roxas rolled his eyes and stalked out of the restaurant, Naminé barely keeping up with him. "Roxas," Naminé called out. "Slow down! I can't run in these heels!"

Roxas sighed but slowed down and Naminé fell into step with him. He stuffed his hands in pockets. Why the hell were they walking? Silence fell between the couple but it wasn't going to last long. Roxas was just dying to ask. The night wasn't over. He was going to get answers.

"Naminé…Do you have Shiro's number? I want to speak with him."

Naminé looked up at him, a knowing smile on her face. "To kiss and make up?" Before Roxas could deny that after blushing furiously, a piece of paper was thrust into his hands. "That's his cell phone number," Naminé said as she closed her purse. She put her hand out signaling for a taxi. "I can get home by myself. I had a great time. Good night Roxas." The door of the car closed and it drove off into the night.

Roxas watched as the tail lights disappeared, the piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

xXx

_They walked side by side down the hall. The doctor adjusted his glasses before he spoke. "He's stable now. But he requested to see you."_

_Cloud's eyebrows arched suspicion clear in his eyes. "Why would he say that? Ask for me and not Roxas?"_

_They stopped and the doctor opened the door, gesturing inside with his free hand. "Ask him yourself."_

_He left and the room was silent except for the sickening beeping of the monitors in the room. The place reeked of disinfectant, blood and burnt flesh. The doctor had said they had to operate right here in this room. Sora was on the verge of death. It was too dangerous to move him again. Cloud moved closer and there he was in the bed, arms and legs bandaged up, IV attached to his wrist, gauze tapped to his eyes, some burns were still visible on his face. Cloud grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed. "S-Sora..?"_

"_Cloud," a hoarse voice replied. "You're here." This was nowhere near like Sora's cheerful voice._

"_Of course I am. Roxas is a mess Sora," Cloud said. "I can go get him if-"_

"_No." _

_Cloud froze on the spot. "What? Why?"_

"_I wanted you here because I need you to do something for me."_

_Cloud nodded. Maybe he needed a nurse. "Anything. What is it?"_

_There was a pause, then, "I need you to tell Roxas I'm dead."_

_Cloud stood up immediately, tensing. "Why the hell would I do that?! He loves you! He-"_

"_-Broke up with me," Sora cut in. "He'll be happier without me Cloud. I know it. I was a distraction. He was never even happy maybe. I caused him so much pain."_

"_But Sora…"_

_No Cloud." Sora tried shaking his head but he grimaced in pain. "I'm useless, tainted. I need him but he will never need me. If he knew what really happened to me, he would hate me even more. That's why I took care in making sure he never found out. I would die if he knew. I should have died in that damn fire but maybe even the afterlife didn't want me."_

_Cloud held his hand lightly. "Don't say that Sora. What happened between you and father wasn't your fault. Don't do this to Roxas."_

"_I'm blind, you know. The doctor had to pick the glass out of whatever was left of my eyes. He said it would cost a fortune to get my sight back." A dry laugh filled the room. "And my mom said that he was useless with a beer bottle."_

_Cloud couldn't manage full sentences. "How- Your father- You're blind?"_

"_How can I face Roxas after this? I'm like damaged goods. And you know how he is with damaged, useless things. He throws them out without a second thought. He needs to start over and so do I. He told me to let him go, Cloud. I'm letting him go. It's what he wanted. So please I'm begging you. I know you're his brother but, don't you want to see him happy?"_

"_I'm so sorry Sora," Cloud choked out. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing. The words he was hearing, they hurt so much. This was too much. "I'll…I'll do it.."_

_Sora smiled. "Thank you."_

"_What will you do after this?"_

_Silence fell again. Cloud was really starting to the sound of beeping. "Leon found out about me and said he could take me in, help me out."_

"_L-Leon," Cloud stuttered._

"_Yeah." Another dry laugh. "What? You still like him? You should tell him. It's so damn obvious." Leave it to Sora to joke around while in the hospital bed._

_Cloud snorted. "I'm with Zack now." He got up from his chair. He did not want to talk about Squall right now. "I'm going now. I have to face Roxas. Make sure to keep in touch with me."_

"_I will, thanks Cloud."_

_Cloud stopped at the door, hand on the door knob and he turned around. "Sora? Would you promise me something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_If you ever meet Roxas again, tell him the truth. You have to."_

_Sora shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "I'll tell him Cloud. I promise."_

"_Thanks."_

_And then, the door closed softly._

* * *

Phew.

Did I cover some questions about what happened at all? If only a little bit?

So anyway. I got two new stories in the making right now.

SoraxRoxas (of course) & LeonxCloud (yayness!! )

The LxC pairing will be like a branch off of this story.

Who's up for previews?

Okay, now about this story. I'm a bit more confident, and I'm liking how this going so far.

Do you?

Review.

-- _M_


	4. Chapter 4

Don't kill me

Don't kill me! The heat is making me sleepy!

I decided to cut chapters in half, so it may seem short.

Oh and are any of the characters OOC ?

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Four

* * *

_It started with Leon's ring tone for his cell phone._

_Sora sat at the grand piano, head bowed like he was staring at his folded hands. Leon sat on the couch flipping through a news paper. It was his day off from the music industry and he disliked it. Greatly. He had nothing to do. He looked up when Sora called out to him._

"_Thank you, Leon," he said. Sora shifted uncomfortably on the piano bench. "Thank you for giving me a home. I'll make it up to you."_

_Leon chuckled as he turned a page in the news paper. "Don't worry about it. This is your home too."_

_Before Sora could reply, Leon's cell phone went off. Sora paused in adjusting his sunglasses, the ring tone catching his attention. Instantly his hands were drawn to the keys in front of him, like a magnet. As Leon picked up his phone, Sora began playing._

"_Hey…Cloud," Leon said, trying to hide the happiness in his voice. Who cared if he was with Zack? As long as they were friends…All Leon had to do was hear Cloud's voice and he would cherish it as long as he lived. He turned when he heard Sora playing. "Cloud…Yeah, that's Sora… I'll call you back." Sora finished playing the small melody and his head turned sideways as if glancing over his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry," Sora apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt you phone call."_

_Leon shut his phone and threw it on the couch. In fast strides he walked over to the piano and pressed down on one piano key with his index finger. A low note erupted as Leon smiled. "Sora, I didn't know you knew how to play the piano."_

_Sora shrugged. "Aeris taught me a bit when she came over to check on me and…mom." He couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him as he tried to dismiss the past._

"_Looks like we've found you your job, Sora," Leon said, patting Sora's shoulder._

_It started with a ring tone. The singing was a bonus._

xXx

Sora groaned as he heard the incessant ringing of his cell phone beside him in his bed. Leon always badgered him about changing it to a song a something. It really _did _make your head ache worse. Slowly he lifted the phone to his ear and mumbled a hello.

"Shiro? Are you okay?"

Sora sat up straight in bed his heart rate speeding up just a bit. It was just like old times. Roxas was calling him. Roxas then called out 'Shiro?' and Sora's shoulders drooped. That's right. He was Shiro not Sora. He sighed and answered back sullenly.

"I'm fine, really. How did you get my personal number?"

Sora heard the hitch in Roxas' breathe and guessed he was blushing. Cute. "Um…I asked Naminé for it. I kind of wanted to talk to you and apologize for today."

"There's no need. It's okay," Sora said, crossing his arms. He was getting impatient. After years of separating himself with Roxas, it hurt to talk to him as a different person. It wasn't fair. Sora gripped the sleeve of his dress shirt tightly, and his knuckles turned white. It was his choice. He had to remember that.

"No. I want to. I got into your business. My brother always said I was too nosy." Roxas was silent for a minute, as if gathering his composure. "I'm sorry, Shiro. Please forgive me. I won't ever do that again. Are we still…friends?"

"Forgive and forget," Sora said lightly. "Of course we're friends. Was that all?"

"No I um…wanted to ask you something." Another pause, then, "I know it's late but can you come down to the bailey?"

Sora's eyebrows arched in surprise. What was Roxas still doing in Radiant Garden? He lived in Twilight Town. "Why?"

"I wanted- No. I need to see you I guess. I just…I don't know why, really."

_Cloud stopped at the door, hand on the door knob and he turned around. "Sora? Would you promise me something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_If you ever meet Roxas again, tell him the truth. You have to."_

Sora desperately tried to go against his promise to Cloud. But he couldn't. In reality, he wanted to tell Roxas so badly. It wasn't fair to both of them. Every fiber in his being was screaming 'No!' "Yes," Sora said without thinking.

"You will?" Roxas exclaimed. "Thank you. I know you're busy and-"

"Roxas," Sora said, cutting him off. "I would have said no if I didn't want to come. I'll see you soon. Bye." Sora hung up quickly and rubbed his eyes. What the hell did he just do?

xXx

_Cloud held Roxas by the collar of his shirt. Roxas had never seen his older brother so angry before. His calm demeanor was broken, a storm or rage in his blue eyes._

"_What the hell were you thinking Roxas?!"_

_Roxas averted his gaze shrugging. He had just accepted the family business. Cloud had broke the restraints on him and Roxas willingly walked into the trap, taking on a stupid responsibility._

"_I…don't know Cloud. I feel so empty now that Sora's gone. I need to drown myself in something!" He couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. "I miss him Cloud! It hurts and I don't know what to do! He should be here, smiling beside me! He didn't deserve to die! Anyone did but not Sora!"_

_Cloud pulled his little brother into a warm embrace and ran a hand through the similar blonde spikes. If only he knew Sora was in just as much pain as he was. "I know Roxas…Shhh…It's okay…" He felt his uniform becoming soaked with tears but that didn't matter right now. Roxas was in pain and he was feeling it too. And God, did it hurt._

"_It'll be okay Roxas. You'll meet someone new. Someone just like Sora."_

xXx

Roxas leaned against the brick wall staring up the starry night sky. It felt as if Sora was close but out of reach. Like Sora was there, but he couldn't see him. Roxas shook his head. That part of life was dead. He had to move on. Roxas turned hearing footsteps approaching. He couldn't help but smile at the person walking towards him.

"You came."

A laugh was heard and his sunglasses glinted in the moonlight. "I believe I said I would Roxas."

Shiro Amano. He walked over to Roxas and leaned on the brick wall opposite of him. Roxas took the time to study Shiro. He wore a black tee and black cargo pants. They went well with the black and silver tinted sunglasses. It was amazing how a blind could be so…color coordinated by his own doing.

"How long are you going to be staring at me Roxas?" Shiro said breaking his thoughts.

Roxas stiffened. "What makes you so sure I'm looking at you?" He replied indignantly.

"I may not be able to see but I can feel you looking at me." Shiro said with a smirk. "I'm sure Naminé would be jealous if she saw you."

"Naminé isn't here."

Roxas saw how Shiro tensed and turned towards him. "What...?" Shiro asked in a hushed tone.

Roxas walked towards him, all rational thoughts flying out the window. He'd suffer tomorrow, right now only mattered. Slowly, he took off Shiro's sunglasses watching for any reaction but Shiro just stood there. Pure white eyes dusted with blue, staring up at him. He placed a hand behind Shiro's head and leaned down.

"Forgive me," Roxas mumbled and pressed his lips against Shiro's.

Expecting to be pushed away, Roxas was shocked when Shiro's arms, snaked across his neck. Shiro's lips were so soft, so familiar…Roxas took the next step. Gently, he bit on a Shiro's bottom lip, asking for permission. Shiro was all too willing when he opened his mouth. Roxas smiled and screamed like an ass inside his head.

The kiss became deeper, needier. Roxas pulled Shiro against him with a groan. Who knew he was so soft. Shiro had let Roxas dominate his mouth easily. He tasted like a type a fruit with an undertone that was just…Shiro.

All hell broke loose when Shiro shifted his hips against Roxas. He broke the kiss with a whimper that made Roxas pants feel a little to tight.

"R-Roxas…" Shiro managed to pant out.

Roxas pushed him up against the wall and began to assault his neck. Biting and kissing the tanned flesh here and there. "Shiro..." Roxas choked out. He pushed his hips against Shiro's this time and they both groaned in pleasure.

Roxas' hand found it's way under Shiro's shirt and brushing against a nipple the same he gave a forceful grind. Shiro immediately arched his back, crying out with need. "R-Roxas…Please…"

Roxas pulled back, keeping his grip on Shiro. The pianist was flushed from head to toe, a beautiful color against his skin, his chest rising up and down sporadically, whimper and moan coming out of the sinful mouth Roxas could never get enough of.

"Beautiful," Roxas whispered breathlessly. His gaze drifted down to the silver chain Shiro wore. Roxas lifted up the little charm, feeling something engraved behind it. Roxas turned it over and read,

_My only sky, I love you always. R & S_

Roxas froze on the spot.

_Roxas nipped his ear playfully. "Just open it. Happy birthday."_

_Sora did what he was told and mumbled a 'thank you' in amazement. The silver chain sparkled in the setting suns light. He fingered the little key charm. "Roxas…"_

"_I know I'm a bit corny when I say this but," Roxas sighed. "You have the key to my heart, Always, Sora."_

_Sora fingered the initials on the charm. "You had our initials engraved on the key! 'My only sky, I love you always. R & S'."_

_Sora kissed Roxas. "I love you too, loser."_

Roxas slowly looked up at Shiro.

"Sora…?"

* * *

I noticed a lot of people have subscribed for alerts on my story and don't even review.

Can you review please? I like feedback, you know.

Anyway, hows the story going so far?

-- _M_


	5. Chapter 5

Hope this chapter isn't too 'short'.

I'm angry. Want to know why?

Enjoy my author's note at the end.

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Five

* * *

_Sora pushed open the door and walked hesitantly into Leon's study. "Leon? You busy?" He heard the shuffle and squeak of the leather office chair turning around._

"_Hey Sora, I'm not busy. Just finished going over a few contracts. What's up?"_

_Sora sat on a chair in front of his desk. "You know how I keep in touch with Cloud...right?"_

"_Yeah. Is everything okay?"_

_Sora took off his sunglasses. "Not exactly." He could feel the tension in the air and Leon's eyes on him as he patiently waited for him to continue. "He's seeing Zack now, Leon."_

_Leon sunk back into his chair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "I see. Is he happy?"_

_Sora's stared at him with blank eyes, shock written clearly on his face. "Don't you love him Leon? I mean Zack is cool and all but you and Cloud are perfect for each other! Cloud likes you, you know!"_

"_Sora, I asked if he was happy."_

_Sora rolled his eyes. "Maybe." He felt Leon glare at him. "Okay he is. But he needs you Leon! Why are you two stubborn?"_

"_Sora we're not even friends anymore."_

"_So talk to him! Be friends! Become more!"_

_Leon felt tears coming. He was supposed to be strong yet a child was bringing back unwanted memories. "I...I...can't Sora. Call me coward but I can't destroy the happiness he's finally found after so long." Leon put his face into shaking hands. "I've destroyed his life. I won't mess up his new one."_

"_What are you-" Sora cut himself off, standing up and letting his sunglasses fall on the floor without a care. "You're talking about __**her**__! It wasn't your fault she died Leon!"_

_Leon squeezed his eyes shut. His walls were crumbling down. Again. First Cloud, now Sora. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

"_Why don't you talk to Cloud?! Don't you love him?"_

_Leon's head snapped up. "Of course I do!" Leon yelled harshly. "I love him and I want him to be happy! Even if it isn't with me! I won't let him suffer like before!"_

"_He's suffering now! He's with Zack because he needs someone to love him, if not you!" Sora retorted._

_Leon slammed his hands on his desk, standing up. "And what about you Sora? What about Roxas?" Sora staggered back as if Leon had shot him. "Did you know he's in pain? Both of you are stubborn too!"_

"_This isn't about me and Roxas," Sora said through clenched teeth._

"_How the hell can you say that?! He thinks your dead!"_

_Silence fell upon the room instantly._

"_We are so damn stupid." Sora said after a moment._

"_Yeah, I know." Leon replied, laughter evident in his voice._

xXx

Cloud grumbled darkly as he stomped down the stairs of his complex, towards the banging sounding at his front door. It was four in the morning and he had new soldiers in his unit he had to train at six. Great.

Cloud yanked his door open; ready to curse whoever it was to hell and back, when he suddenly had an armful of his sobbing best friend.

"S-Sora?" Cloud stuttered in disbelief.

Sora looked up at him with his blank eyes filled with tears that would not stop falling. He was shuddering and shaking; and anything else that similar to those terms. "C-Cloud…" Sora choked out. "He found out, Cloud. He found out!"

It took a while to calm Sora down. Cloud had taken him to him room and let him warm up in his bed, considering Sora was shivering like he cold. The brunette was in shock. Cloud had climbed in the bed with him and pulled him in his arms. Cloud kissed Sora's forehead and raked his fingers through his hair. It was like the time he had to comfort Sora getting over the fact he was blind. He kept screaming that everything was dark. Shaking and shuddering just like this. Deep down, Sora was always afraid of the dark.

"Sora…" Cloud's voice cut the silence that filled the room. Sora had stopped shaking and leaned into his embrace. "Can you tell me what happened now?"

"Roxas…" Sora inhaled deeply and began to tell Cloud about what happened at the Bailey. Cloud shook his head at the idiocy between the two boys. And apparently, Roxas couldn't keep his hands to himself. "What am I supposed to do?" Sora asked himself more than Cloud. "He already hates me for not being there enough when we were together, now he'll hate me for the fact that I'm alive.

"He found out, Cloud." Sora said hoarsely. "What am I going to do? I know he hates me so much." He started crying again. "The moment he said my name I pushed him off of me and ran here."

Cloud slowly rocked Sora in his arms. "It's okay Sora. We'll think of something."

xXx

"…_Cloud?" Roxas placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder._

_Cloud jumped slightly and turned to see Roxas. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in." He moved over on his bed, motioning for Roxas to sit next to him._

_Roxas sat next to him and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder. "Zack's downstairs."_

_Cloud sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. Roxas saw his cellphone in his free hand. "You called Leon, didn't you?"_

_Cloud nodded. "I just…I wanted to hear his voice. If only for a little bit."_

"_Why don't you just tell him you love him?"_

_Cloud stared at his little brother. "I'm with Zack now."_

"_But do you love him?"_

_Cloud groaned. "Whatever I feel is enough to get me by." He pushed Roxas away from him. "And what do you know about love?"_

_Roxas laughed lightly and stared at his folded hands. "I've always loved Sora. Me and Riku would always fight for his attention. I finally told Sora how I felt and I won. Riku was afraid of either rejection or a commitment. Even though he's dead, I still love me. And I told him that and haven't regretted it since. But I do regret breaking up with him. Telling him those harsh words and pushing him away. He was in pain, he was bleeding. Something was going on that whole time we were together. I was too blind to see it. And now it's too late."_

_Everything was quiet, except for the sounds coming from the kitchen below. Probably Zack, fixing something up._

"_Your little brother is becoming a softie, Cloud." Roxas said, finally. "Imagine what father would say."_

_Cloud hugged him and gave a chaste kiss to his forehead. "You're not being a softie. You're showing feelings. It doesn't matter if people think you're cold or mean, show who you really are to the people who mean the most to you. If you love them and they love you back, that's all that matters. They know who you really are."_

_Roxas laughed despite the tears that were falling. "Words from the ever so wise Leon."_

xXx

Roxas stumbled into his bedroom, flinging himself across his bed. He didn't know what the hell happened but Shiro Amano had stolen the necklace he gave Sora. What was he a grave robber? Roxas rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Shiro was just like Sora in ways, like how they kissed and looked but one thing separated them. Shiro was blind. They weren't the same person.

Pulling out his cell phone, Roxas dialed Naminé's number. She was his girlfriend and he had kissed Shiro, her best friend. He had to tell her and set things straight.

Naminé picked up after a few rings._ "Hello?"_

"It's Roxas. We need to talk."

"_Oh, hi Roxas! It's kind of early but go ahead anyway. Must be important."_

Roxas sighed, closing his eyes. It was now or never. "I kissed Shiro Amano, Naminé."

There was a pause then, _"Okay. And your point is?"_

Roxas shot up in his bed. There was no damn way she was okay with this. The jealous harpy had wanted him to fire Olette when she gave him a kiss and a present at a Christmas Eve party! "Naminé, I don't think you heard me. I kissed Shiro, a guy, when I'm going out with you, a girl."

"_Roxas, you were supposed to kiss Shiro," _Naminé said in an amused tone. _"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Or maybe you have and you just don't want to believe it."_

Roxas gripped his phone tightly. "What are you talking about?"

"_I know you don't love me. And it's pretty obvious you find me annoying. The main thing I had to do was cling to you and keep you so no one else could have you except Sora."_

Roxas eyes widened in fear. How did she know about Sora? He never told her. He forbade anyone to tell her. "Is this a joke? Sora is dead!"

"_No he is isn't Roxas."_

"Yes he is! Cloud told me so!"

He heard Namine sigh. _"Cloud lied. Tell me. Ever wonder why there was no funeral?" _She cut him off before he could reply. _"Trust me, it wasn't because Sora didn't want one. It was because he didn't die. An empty casket is pretty useless right?"_

* * *

I am officially pissed the hell off right now.

The words below for a few specific people who reviewed both of my stories. They know who they are. A-dizzle, Lyly-Ivanov, and the others I love, relax. This isn't meant for you. But feel free to read it and laugh at the idiots.

First off, it's my damn story. I'm the one who writes the effin chapters. No one else does. The chapters are not getting 'shorter and shorter'. I keep track of the word count. A short chapter to me is about 1,000 words and a hundred more.

If the chapters are too short I suggest you copy and paste them all together somewhere to make them seem longer.

Translation: Stop complaining like a little git before I send you a personal message that gives the exact details of what I think of you. Hell, I make you wish you never learned how to read. Trust me.

If you want a longer chapter, fine. It will take a long time when I update. Enjoy the weeks that will pass by. Excuse me for not letting people wait for more then they have to.

Lastly, if you don't want to review, fine. I'm not forcing anyone. I simply want one friggin review out of all three chapters from someone who has read them but never reviewed. One person heeded that request, thank you. If it wasn't obviously clear enough, the reviews are up to you.

I swear, I ask for a review and I get a review and a complaint. If I'm making a big deal about it, too bad. I already had to deal with the 'typo-reviewer' so I'm not dealing with anyone else.

In reality, I'm like Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru combined from Bleach. I am not kidding around. The fact that I told you that is warning enough. I am a violent person when provoked.

No, I'm not just talking. I am absolutely serious as hell. I am not playing games anymore. Stop the bull before I give you something to complain about.

If you actually read this, thank you.

_-- M_


	6. Chapter 6

I got my eyebrow pierced!

Sorry it's been so long since I updated.

Um, that author's note in the last chapter was supposed to be in Of Fruits and Promises.

Oops. The reviews were funny though. And I knew you would like Naminé a bit.

Anyways, at the end of this chapter is a really important question and I need answers in your reviews okay? I soooo do not want to mess this story up. Make sure you answer okay?

A-Dizzle, I'm going to see the Dark Knight this weekend, so HAH! xD

By the way, does anyone like my new avatar?

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Six

* * *

"_Your hair is longer Sora," Cloud said, starting a conversation. They were sitting in Cloud's living room. Sora had popped up for a visit._

_Sora fingered his long brown hair. His sunglasses were hardly visible. "I know," he said. "They wouldn't let me near any sharp objects in the hospital."_

_Cloud's eyes widened. "Why?"_

"_I kept trying to kill myself with anything my hands landed on."_

_Cloud sighed, deciding not elaborate on the details of that sentence. At least Sora was talking to him. Leon could only get a nod from him. Sora always came and talked to Cloud because they were like brothers in a way. He would always tell Sora what was going on with Roxas, what business awards he won, how far he and Naminé were in a relationship._

_Cloud walked back into the living room after grabbing a pair of scissors for his bathroom. He walked behind the couch and raked his hand through Sora's hair. Sora tensed a bit, not used to someone touching him but he relaxed, knowing it was Cloud._

"_What are you doing Cloud?"_

_Cloud smiled a bit, twirling the scissors in his hand. "I'm going to cut your hair."_

"_Thanks," Sora said. "He played with his hands a bit before mumbling, "…Big brother…"_

_Cloud smiled a bit wider this time. "No problem."_

xXx

Sora woke up suddenly, feeling alone in the wide, soft and silky king sized bed. He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. Sora sat up, reaching and grabbing air with his hands. He couldn't see. He was blind. His chest began to tighten and he felt throat become dry and raw with every painful breath he tried to draw. Sora clutched his chest, heaving up air, crying. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see. He was going to die.

Arms suddenly embraced him and he was caressed with sweet and caring words of reassurance.

Cloud blank and tearful eyes darted around in search of something in the darkness. "C-Cloud?"

Cloud pulled Sora to him. Sora was still having problems waking up alone, not being able to see anything. No matter how much he hid it, it was eating him alive. He had a panic attack every morning.

"Shh..." Cloud said. He moved Sora's hair out of the way and kissed his forehead. "It's only me. Calm down now…"

After a few minutes, Sora stopped crying and shaking altogether. He felt the material and metal of Cloud's clothing. He had a mission today…?

"Cloud…Are you leaving…?"

He felt Cloud nod. "Yeah. I have to train a few new soldiers but I'll be back soon," Cloud added quickly sensing Sora's reaction. "Until then, get some sleep. You need the rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sora nodded and let Cloud push him back gently on the bed. He curled up, laughing lightly as Cloud tucked him in. As the bedroom door was closed softly, Sora let himself fall asleep.

xXx

_Roxas blinked at the pretty blonde in front of him._

"_You...want to go out with me?"_

_Naminé nodded, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Um yes, please? Just one date…"_

_Roxas averted his gaze from those haunting blue eyes. She wanted to go out with him. Was he really ready for another relationship after Sor— after __**him**.__ Roxas scratched the back of his head. He needed to start over. To move on. Slowly, he looked at Namine._

"_Sure. One date. We'll see how things go from there."_

_He never saw the thumbs up Naminé flashed Leon, who had just walked by._

xXx

Roxas stormed down the sidewalk pissed off like hell. Naminé had refused to tell him anything about Sora or Shiro after he was cut off from last nights call. Why couldn't he remember to charge his cell phone?!

He decided the moment he woke up that he needed to talk to his big brother. Cloud would tell him what to do. Cloud would understand. Roxas reached the stairs leading to the front door of Cloud's complex. He took out his keys and unlocked the door.

Roxas walked into the living room, calling out Clouds name. He took off his jacket and threw it on his couch. "Cloud must've had a mission or something." He walked over to the staircase. "I'll check upstairs."

Roxas reached the top of the stairs and made his way towards Cloud's room. Maybe he was still sleeping. He pushed open the door and found a figure covered by the sheets. Roxas smirked. Looks like his big brother finally overslept.

Roxas ran over to the bed and yanked the covers off. "Rise and shine Cloud!" He exclaimed. Roxas' eyes suddenly widened in horror as blank, lifeless eyes stared back at him in fright.

"Sora?!"

Sora jumped out the bed, his heart thundering across his chest. "R-Roxas, I can explain…"

Roxas grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, his face contorting in an angry scowl. "You bastard! You knew my brother is with Zack and you _sleep _with him?!"

Sora backed up against the wall. "I didn't sleep with him!"

"Liar!" Roxas ran and pushed Sora on the floor. "What are you, a whore? You couldn't handle me so you move on to the next best thing?"

Sora couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He just couldn't get away. Roxas hated him even more. And it hurt so much. "Roxas please…" Sora choked out. "Let me explain—"

His words were cut off as he felt a hand wrap around his throat.

"You will not destroy my family! Cloud is all I have left!" Sora felt his last breath leave his lungs before he finally heard nothing and felt nothing. He had a feeling Cloud wasn't going to be with him when he woke up.

* * *

So what did you think? Scary cliffie, eh? I think this chapter was kinda rushed.

Anyways, here's the very important question:

Does anyone want a Roxas/Sora lemon in this story?

Make sure you answer now!

-- _M_


	7. Chapter 7

A bit extreme? Relax.

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Seven

* * *

_The moment Sora hit the floor, he began gasping for breath and shaking uncontrollably like he was having a heart attack. Roxas cursed and knelt beside him, feeling his throat for a pulse. He took things too far. Again._

"_You will not destroy my family! Cloud is all I have left!" Roxas pulled Sora close to him. The brunette had stopped moving and breathing altogether. "Don't die please! I just found you Sora! Don't leave me again! I'm sorry!" _

"_Sora!"_

_The voice echoed all around him. But he still couldn't tell who it was. He was falling. He was falling and he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. Darkness was everywhere. _

"_Sora!"_

_Sora. His name. But another voice had said it. Slowly he felt hands intertwine with his and reality came crashing down on him._

xXx

Sora shot up in the hospital bed, his heart thudding against his chest. "W-where am I?" Strong arms hugged him from the side.

"You had another panic attack. You're in the hospital."

"Cloud…" Sora folded his hands into lap. Shaking slightly, he remembered what happened. The yelling. The cruel words. Him.

Another voice resonated throughout the room. "Sora?"

Sora flinched, his blank eyes widening. He was here! "R-Roxas." Sora answered back nervously. He felt Cloud's warmth leave him, and that's what Sora needed most right now. But he couldn't be needy. He didn't even deserve to live after all. What made him so special that Cloud had to stay with him all the time?

"I'm going to the vendor," Cloud said flatly. "I'll be back in a few. If you scare or hurt him Roxas, you won't be a pretty little blonde after I'm done with you." Sora managed to hold back a laugh as he heard the room's door close.

"Sora. I'm sorry. For everything." Roxas choked out. Was he crying? What the hell did he need to cry for? "For hurting you. For breaking up with you. And for not seeing you when you were so close to me."

"Shut up," Sora interrupted. After all the things that happened to him, he was the only one who should have the right to cry. "Do not apologize. I've made it this far without apologies and pity. No one ever really means it anyway."

There was a pause, the faint beeping of monitors sounding in the background.

"Sora? What are you saying…?"

Sora gripped his bed sheets tight. It was for the best. "I'm saying it's over. I didn't change my name just for fun. You didn't want me when I was in pain. When I held everything in. You simply threw me away. Well now it's my turn. Roxas Strife, I don't want _you_."

* * *

I know it's short. But I'm trying to get piece by piece in because my dad is messing up my modem and internet. So enjoy this for a while.

Sumanina made two fanarts for this story. A wonderful gift. It's on my profile. Sora had long hair on the second one. I told her about your review A-dizzle.

I know it's short, but this chapter is short but it's dedicated to you. And the next one also.

I think I'll draw for this story also…

By the way, 'naughty step' ?

I laughed until I cried on that one.

-- _M_


	8. Chapter 8

So here we are at chapter eight. I'm glad you guys like the story. There's a million more coming.

I've decided that the _italic_ text will revolve around the Cloud and Leon relationship. Some will be in the past and in the present. You know what? I'll just label it so you'll know anyway. I don't want anyone yelling at me.

Half of the story is gonna revolve around them because it's for the branch off of this story. And because I just want to.

Lastly, when you review, can someone give an idea of something cute, romantic or basically cheesy scene thingy they want Roxas and Sora to do together? Why? Because this might be a long ass story for the effect I'm trying to make; plus this story needs a bit of fluff; your reviews are making me laugh and you love me so you'll do it anyway.

Or you get the naughty step. Heh.

That never gets old.

And guess what? There's a lemon!

To those who don't llike that: Why are you even reading this?

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Eight

* * *

_Present_

_Cloud pushed the button of the vendor and watched as the hot tea filled the Styrofoam cup he was holding. Tea. A drink is what he really needed. He pulled the cup away and blew on it once before taking a quick sip. A moment later he hissed from his scalding tongue._

"_You were always an impatient person, Cloud."_

_Hearing the low chuckle, Cloud turned, anger in his vivid blue eyes, ready to share his very hot tea with the person. Suddenly his eyes widened and nearly dropped his cup at seeing the person in front of him._

"_You."_

"_Me," Leon said, in the same cold voice Cloud used._

_Cloud looked away and sat on the bench the occupied the vacant hall leading to Sora's room. "What do you want?"_

"_I came to see my brother."_

_Cloud glared at him. "Oh so he's your brother now? You told him?" He tensed waiting for the answer. Cloud didn't want Sora to go. Sora was his little brother. He needed someone to care for, to look after since no one looked after him. Sora kept him sane. And with ShinRa trying to run him into the ground, it was a miracle he wasn't insane yet._

_Leon smiled sadly and sat next to Cloud; his arm brushing against Cloud. He knew what effect he had on him. Cloud watched as Leon ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Hair that Cloud used run his fingers through or untangle from braids when Yuffie wanted to play make-over._

"_I haven't told him anything. I'm just a guardian." _

_Cloud snorted. "Good. Keep it that way."_

_Leon looked at him. "And what's that supposed to mean? I'm his real brother and here you are trying to replace me."_

"_And I have every right to!" Cloud was caught of guard on how loud his voice was. "You left him all alone. And now he's blind Leon. Blind!"_

"_You know the whole story. Stop acting like you don't." Leon clutched the bench's arm rest, trying to keep his anger inside. "I was adopted, Cloud. And the moment my idiotic father tried to touch me in the wrong way, I ran away." Leon turned to stare at the tiled floor. "How was I supposed to know years later, my adoptive mother would give birth? What was the point in adopting me then?"_

_Cloud stares at the distressed man beside him. Guess he really wasn't listening when Leon had started opening up to him. Damn._

"_As soon as I heard about Sora and the fire," Leon started. "I flew back to the island. I had left that part of my life out. You and my so called parents. I was trying to start over; yet there I was, standing in the hospital room watching my little brother. A brother I didn't know I had until it was too late."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up everything." Cloud sighed. His tea was stone cold now. He placed the cup on the floor away from him and wrapped an arm around Leon, bringing him closer. It was like old times; before everything. "It's just so hard seeing him like this. After Roxas, after the fire, I haven't heard Sora laugh or seen him smile, not once. And that's hard. Sora is always the cheerful one. Not the opposite."_

"_You used to smile and laugh." Leon glanced at him. "Then after her, you became the opposite. You still are; and that's hard for me too."_

_Cloud instantly pulled away from Leon. "Leon. Now's not time. It's over."_

_Leon caught Clouds hands in his own, intertwining their fingers, "We need to talk." Being slightly bigger, Leon pulled Cloud on top of his lap; supporting his back with his left hand so he wouldn't fall. "Can't we start over? Please. I need you. I know it was my fault but please. I need you to forgive me. I can't take the guilt."_

_Cloud traced the scar going across Leon's face. "How can I forgive you…When I haven't forgiven myself?"_

_Leon whispered Cloud's name as took hold of his chin and pulled him down closer; a few moments later Leon's lips captured Cloud's. He moaned in satisfaction. It had been so long; so long since he had Cloud this close. And apparently Cloud was impatient._

_Cloud bit Leon's lower lip and grinned how his squall opened his mouth for dominance. Cloud ran his hand through Leon's chocolate spikes, reveling in silky feel. Just like last time. Cloud's tongue snaked around Leon's and tasted the addicting vanilla flavor of Leon. Just like last time. He groaned as Leon's arousal pushed up against his and Leon sneaks a hand underneath Cloud's shirt. Just like –_

_A cell phone rings._

_Cloud pulled away from Leon like he was on fire, pulling out his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans. "H-Hello?"_

_Leon sighed and put his face in his hands. He had been so close. So damn close._

"_Hey Zack," Cloud greeted, a little out of breath. "Oh, Sora's fine…Me? I was just jogging around to blow off some steam…Sure, I'm hungry. I'll meet you there. "Cloud glanced at Leon. "I…I love you too. Bye." Cloud snapped his phone shut before turning to face Leon. And Leon knew he was in for it._

"_Look—Cloud. I can explain."_

"_No, Leon. You can't. We're done." Cloud turned his back on him. "I'm tired of games. No ones really sorry until it's too late. Unfortunately, it was too late for all of us."_

xXx

Sora clutched the covers of his bed, tightly. He had heard everything. Everything. And he couldn't believe it. He heard Roxas call out to him in the darkness and felt his hand palm his cheek.

"Sora?" Roxas said tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Leon is my brother ," Sora choked out.

A pause, then, "Yeah. I heard."

Roxas felt the blank stare upon him and he looked Sora's way. "What do I do?" Sora asked, on the verge of tears. Roxas didn't want him crying but at least he wasn't pushing him away.

"I guess," Roxas began, unsure at most. "You can make the best of it. Get to know Leon as your brother."

Sora started crying then, sliding down under the cover and soaking his pillow. "Why me? What did I do?" Sora cried harder, hoping that maybe he could drown himself in his tears. "Why can't I just die?!"

Roxas tensed, but got in the bed with and pulled Sora into his arms. His poor sky was miserable and he was useless. "Sora…" Rosas quietly admonished. "I don't want you die..."

Sora hiccupped lightly. "Be quiet. You have no idea what its like to be alone."

Sora tried to move away but Roxas held him even closer. "I do know what its like to be alone. When Cloud told me you died, I felt like there was no one else in the world Sora. I tried to kill myself so many times. Cloud had to take me to ShinRa with him."

Silence covered them as Sora tried to process what he had said. Slowly hands crept up his shirt gripping the collar. "But you aren't blind. You can see."

"You can see too, Sora," Roxas said as took one of Sora's hand. He placed it on his cheek. "See by feeling. You already remember what I look like. Blond spiky ass hair, killer blues eyes that will never sparkle like yours. And lips that aren't complete without yours," Roxas added, lowering his voice. He grinned as Sora blushed deeply.

"This is stupid," Sora said, his tone dismissive.

"You haven't done anything yet. You know what I look like Sora. Feel for it. Start with that."

Roxas closed his eyes as Sora's hand began to creep around his face. He sighed as Sora lightly touched his eyelids. "I remember your eyes," Sora said, sitting up. "They were so blue. Almost brighter than Cloud's." Both hands caressed Roxas' cheeks this time, and Roxas struggled to keep his hands on Sora's back but the damn thin hospital gown wasn't helping. "I remember your cheeks would turn red when I finished your ice cream," Sora said quietly. "Or when I kissed you in front of Hayner."

And then Sora touched Roxas' lips. Roxas froze instantly."And your lips," Sora said as his finger began to tremble. Roxas reached up and grabbed them. "Tell me Sora…What do you remember about my lips?" Slowly he pushed Sora down onto the bed, his body hovering over him.

"They were all over me before…" Sora gasped out as Roxas lips connected with his neck.

"Keep talking," Roxas growled before continuing his assault.

"Nnngh…So soft but they left me burning for so much more…You k-kept teasing me…Roxas!"

Roxas pulled away from the neck he just bit and stared into Sora's lifeless eyes. It didn't matter if he was blind. He _knew_ Sora could see him. And if he didn't he was going to make him feel all over again. "What do you want Sora…?" Slowly Roxas let his hand slide down to Sora's arousal. Roxas' throat tightened at the sight of the small spot precum seeping through the hospital gown.

"I want…" Sora began but moaned as Roxas' hand came in contact with his erection. "It's been so long...Ahh.."

Roxas removed his blue plaid shirt. This room was becoming too hot.

"I know…" Roxas whispered as he untied Sora's gown. "But I'm here now… And you mine, love." His eyes roamed hungrily over Sora's tanned skin. "All mine," Roxas whispered again against Sora mouth and shoved his tongue inside. His hand drifted down the olive-toned skin, pinching the dusty nipples that were already hard; yearning for his touch.

"Roxas!" Sora groaned. He wanted – No, needed so much more than this. Sora felt as if he was going to explode. Every part of his body that Roxas touched became singed. "Patience, Sora…" Roxas chastised after mapping out every crevice of Sora's mouth. He couldn't get enough of it.

"R-Roxas!" Sora arched against Roxas' caresses, throwing his head to the side letting Roxas' lips descend on his throat, licking and biting. "A-Ahh…Roxas…"

Roxas nibbled his way up from Sora's throat to earlobe. "Want something…?"

Sora grasped his already leaking member with a muffled groan. He was tired of Roxas' teasing. He wanted release and he was going to have it. Until Roxas stopped his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sora asked between clenched teeth. He could feel Roxas grinning against his cheek.

"Stopping you. It always fun to see you reach your breaking point."

"This isn't funny Roxas. Let go! It's my damn dick! I'm about to bust all on my own," Sora whined. Roxas watched as Sora pouted at him for laughing. "Please," Sora whispered.

Roxas eyes fluttered closed. The things Sora could do to him. "Please what?'

"Take me."

Roxas groaned in appreciation. "Gladly. Suck," he said as he pushed two of fingers into Sora's mouth. Roxas moved down, his erection unbearable as he felt Sora's mouth around his fingers. With his free hand, he listened as Sora moaned as his thumb ran through precum that had leaked out of the slit onto the tip of his throbbing cock. He watched as Sora sucked harder, muffling his cries with the appendages as Roxas spread the liquid around the mushroom shaped head of his length.

Roxas let his tongue run along the now slick tip and moaned; savoring the taste that was purely Sora. _His_ Sora. He could never lose his sky. He couldn't go through the pain of that again. He felt heart thud against his chest, wrenching painfully at those memories. Never again. Sora was right here. And he would stay with him always.

Sora felt his cock being engulfed by the hot coven of Roxas' mouth. He felt Roxas pull out his now dripping fingers and start to tease his asshole; making him anticipate the heavenly things he was about to feel as he spread his legs even wider. He was sure Roxas was going to make him _see _it all.

Roxas worked his mouth over the hot flesh at an excruciating pace. Enjoying the curses Sora screamed as he kept bringing him to edge only to tease. When Sora smacked him upside his head calling him a selfish bastard, play time was over.

"Spread your legs, Sky…." Roxas whispered against Sora's ear. "We'll come together."

"Hurry Roxas…" Sora said obeying Roxas eagerly and gasped as Roxas pushed the two fingers inside, his whole back arching. "Nnngh-- Roxas!"

"That's it love…" Roxas said breathlessly as he curled his fingers, causing Sora to cry out. "Let it all out. Moan for me."

Pale eyes shot open and rolled back as Roxas pulled his fingers out and thrust back in, slamming Sora's prostate as hard as possible. He grinded against Roxas' fingers; his cries becoming the most beautiful thing Roxas has ever heard in the world.

"R-Roxas," Sora cried out. "I need you…Inside me…I can't take it anymore…!!"

"I know, love. Me either," Roxas said kicked his pants off. He studied the ethereal beauty in front of him. Sun kissed skin, flushed red, bite marks marking the perfect skin, tousled hair, pale eyes flecked with blue staring at him as the body panted out breaths of need. Sora. He belonged to Roxas. "Sora…" Roxas said, pulling him close. "_Je t'aime Sora, tu es ma vei..._" He laced their fingers together and slid inside his love, murmuring apologies for the pain. He forced himself to keep still in that tight, unbearable heat.

Sora gasped at the pain but moaned at the pleasure of Roxas filling him. It had been so long. He felt complete. Nothing else mattered in this world except the two of them. "_Et je t'aime mon amour…_" Sora yelled breathlessly as Roxas thrust hard hitting that special bundle of nerves. "Harder Roxas…Faster…"

Roxas obliged, gritting his teeth in concentration; Sora cries fueling his passion. "So t-tight Sora…"

"R-Roxas!!" Sora screamed as pleasure began spiraling below his stomach. Pleasure so intense it was impossible to catch his breath. He rolled his hips against Roxas' own thrusts and latched on to his neck, sucking and biting, marking Roxas as his own.

"Roxas…I-I love you so much much," Sora choked out in frayed breaths. He was so close. He gripped Roxas' neck tighter and squeezed his eyes shut surrendering to him. "Nnnngg…I'm close..Roxas…So close…"

Roxas grunted in agreement. That tight, velvet heat that was Sora was driving him crazy. But he had to hold out. For Sora. He moaned as Sora clenched him tighter as gripped his cock and began to pump it in time with his frantic thrusts.

"Ahh! S-so good…Ro-Roxas!!" Sora titlted his head and crushed his mouth against Roxas, their tongues pushing against each other for dominance, wet and hot. He pulled away, much to Roxas' displease but bit the blonde's earlobe.

"Together," Roxas whispered. Come with me…"

"Roxas!!" Soar screamed and arched his back at those sweet words and cut loose, thick ribbons of come bursting free onto both sweating chests. Roxas groaned as Sora clenched around him and felt the tidal waves of orgasm wash over him as he released inside of Sora.

"They fell on the bed, on top of each other panting hard and struggling to catch their breath. Roxas cleaned them off with Sora hospital night gown and pulled the sheets over them, snuggling up to his love waiting for sleep to claim them.

After a few minutes, Sora broke the silence. "Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, when we're alone…"

Roxas couln't help but grin in expectation. "Yeeaahhhh…?"

"Your ass is _mine_. Let's see how you like teasing, _mon amour_," Sora added lastly, mockingly.

Roxas stopped smiling.

* * *

So yeah. End of chapter eight. "le gasp!" A lemon! How was it eh?

Translations:

_Mon amour - My love_

_Je t'aime Sora, tu es ma vei – I love you Sora, you mean the world to me._

_Et je t'aime mon amour – A I love you, my love._

Our favorite artist taught them how to speak the language, lol.

I'm pretty sure those are right if they're not, oh well. Boo friggin hoo.

I drew my own art!! Three pics!! It's on my profile. Don't laugh m'kay? I'm nowhere near as good as sumanina. It was fast paced as yuo'll soon see.

Ciao.

-- _M_


	9. Chapter 9

Yo. No I'm not dead and do not get mad for the delay in updating. I'm trying to maintain my graphic designing site, I have a million stories in my head I'm typing because the ideas won't go away along with requests; I'm trying to finish my graphic novel too and I found I'm going to have nine periods in school. I'm the one who should be angry.

The other reason for the slow update is that my dad doesn't know how to share the damn laptop. I'll be getting my own next year on my birthday or this christmas if I have it my way. The access I have to online is by psp. I have a livejournal account and it can be accessed by my psp on it's mobile server. Which means I can put a chapter up there for an update! But you have to tell me if you want it. The username is, of course Makibishi.

This chapter is basically a filler chapter because I love you guys and you guys are seriously gonna hate for the upcoming chapters. Major angst. But hey. That's my style.

-- _M_

* * *

Forgotten Serenade

Chapter Nine

* * *

_- Past_

_Leon worked out the kinks in his neck before sighing in complete boredom for the millionth time that day. The crappy wooden bench he was sitting on did nothing for him except make his ass hurt. Yay. He looked around the rundown church. Old, sunny, dusty, crappy- old. Leave it to ShinRa to give him a boring mission. Watch the flower girl with a chocobo for you partner. How quaint. Leon stood and stretched, deciding to walk over to Cloud and Aerith to see what they were doing._

_They were huddled close together in the makeshift field of flowers, whispering things to each other. Annoying. Annoying and childish. As he spent the more time with Aerith, he decided that he didn't like her much. She was trying to take the most precious thing in his life. Cloud._

_Once Leon stood behind Cloud, he gave him a strong shove with his boot making Cloud fall over, the impact making flowers fly all over the place. "A military runt playing with flowers, Cloud? So girly."_

_Complete covered in white and yellow flower petals, Cloud resembled a chocobo. He hopped up instantly and tried to brush them off. "Shut up Leon. Aerith was telling me something!"_

_Leon snorted. "You don't know how to water a flower?"_

_Cloud huffed, turning beet red. In a flash he tackled Leon to the ground. "Take that back Squall!!" Feeling the pain as his head hit the wooden floor of the church, Leon decided it was worth it just to get Cloud's hands on him again. It had been too long. And things were looking up for him as Cloud fell on top of him._

"_Well?"_

_Leon blinked. "Well what?"_

"_I'm waiting for an apology Squall."_

"_And I'm waiting for my kiss," Leon retorted, smirking. Cloud's eyes widened, realizing that Leon was teasing again. His blue eyes lit up as he smiled and leaned down for a kiss._

"_Ouch!"_

_Before their lips could even touch, Cloud was off of Leon, running towards Aerith like a saint. Again._

"_Are you okay, Aerith? What happened?"_

_Aerith glanced at Leon before replying, "I'm fine…I just scraped my knee on the bench."_

_Cloud instantly dropped to his knees to check the 'wound', pulling out disinfectant and bandages from the first aid sack they brought along on missions. Leon got and walked over to them, brushing his pants off. He had had enough of this. It was getting annoying._

"_Cloud stop babying her. She's fine."_

_Cloud looked over his shoulder. "I'm the one doing the work, go take a nap or something."_

"_Will come take it with me?"_

_Cloud groaned. "Our mission is to protect Aerith. She scraped her knee and I have to tend to it. Her well being is top priority."_

"_Sounds like its more to me," Leon said as he crossed his arms._

_Cloud stood up. "And what is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Exactly how it was meant." _

_Cloud walked over to the Leon, his blue eyes piercing. "You don't like her do you?"_

"_Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Leon snapped. "She's been keeping you close to her this whole week. Even though I'm here she continues to move into our relationship."_

_Cloud blushed. "Our relationship has nothing to do with this," Cloud hissed. "This is our mission! I have to be close to her!"_

"_No, you have to be close with me," Leon corrected. "You have to protect her."_

"_At this rater Leon," Cloud said turning away. "I don't know if I want to be close to you."_

xXx

Roxas and Sora's faces were beet red as the nurse chaged Sora's hospital bed sheets and Cloud watched them with a disapproving gaze.

Right after their little 'exhibition', Roxas accidently sat on the call button while trying to get under the sheets. The nurse and Cloud walked in on them and saw them in the nude. And so there they were, Roxas holding Sora in his arms waiting for the nurse to finish changing the sheets. If she ever finished laughing that is.

"Okay boys," The middle aged woman started, after she was done with her task. "Try to control the raging hormones this time. Remember, you're not the one who clean the sheets." After Roxas was sure his face couldn't get any redder, she left. He tensed waiting for Cloud to snap.

"I. Can't. Believe. You!" Cloud stated calmly but his voice was cold. And angry. Basically he was just pissed off.

Roxas took a step back. "But I didn't do anything! It was Sora's fault for looking so damn vulnerable, what was I supposed to do?!"

Sora gasped and hit Roxas in the chest. "Me? You seduced me!"

"It's both of your faults," Cloud snapped, silencing them. "Especially you Sora. How many times have I said you were too easy?"

Sora sat up and directed the blank eyes at Cloud as if really seeing him. "Says the person who did it with Zack in front of his parents! And for what exactly? To show them that you weren't going to let them control you? Any normal person would have just run away!"

"You traumatized the hell out of me," Roxas chimed in.

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in effort to keep the oncoming migraine away. Sora and Roxas were going to be the death of him. "This is not about me. Instead of having sex, you need to work out the problems between you two. Namely the past." He headed towards the door, "If I hear one moan, we're leaving Roxas. I'll be out in the hall if you need me."

Roxas tsked. "Asshole."

"I heard that," was the muffled reply from outside.

Roxas placed Sora onto his bed and watched as instant burrowed under the cover turning away from him. Roxas pushed his chair closer to the bed and sat down. "Clouds right you know," Roxas said after a while. "We have to talk."

"There no need to talk the past is the past."

"You need to tell me what's going on Sora," Roxas said, a bit louder. "I thought you were dead!"

Sora shot up in the bed. "And I thought you loved me!" He closed his eyes fell back onto the pillow. "I tried and tried. Told you I loved you a million times and yet you got rid of me. You were the only thing I had left, but you didn't understand."

"Sora, I-" Roxas began to say but was cut off.

"I can fully say it was my fault, because, I didn't want you to know," Sora said wistfully. "I guess I believed you would always be with me. If I had you close to me, if were together always, whatever happened to me didn't matter. I was dead wrong."

"Naminé had said you were abused," Roxas said. "But how could she know before me?"

A bitter laugh filled the room. "She was my nurse when in the hospital I was kept in after the fire. She was going to retire and become a singer. I was her last charge. That's how we became friends. She asked about the cuts and bruises and I told the truth. After all my father was dead. He couldn't rape me ever again."

Roxas' throat tightened. "He raped you?" Blank eyes fell upon him. "Why did you thing I didn't want to have sex with you before Roxas? Why did you think I flinch from your touches. It was never you. It was my father; I had always loved you."

Blue eyes met pale ones. "But do you love me now?"

Not much I know. Do you want me to update on livejournal? I will post here but this is just calm you guys. Unless you can handle updates with two day intervals? Next week, I think there will be a lot of updates; my Dad has work. His vacation is OVER! Live journal is just back up. If jus one person says yes, I'll do it.

Later days,

-- _M_

_p.s. screw whatever typos are there. i typed fast for all of you!_


End file.
